The Great Vampire Encyclopaedia
by AdriannaGrace
Summary: From Afton to Zafrina and everyone in between. Welcome to the personal history of all vampires mentioned in Stephenie Meyer's 'Vampire Index', in one handy compendium. Rated 'T' for dark humour. R&R.
1. Contents Page

Contents

_**Contents**_

**Part I – The Volturi and Guard**

Aro

Marcus

Caius

Sulpicia

Athenodora

Didyme

Jane + Alec

Felix

Demitri

Heidi

Santiago

Corin

Chelsea

Afton

Renata


	2. Aro

Aro

**Aro**

**Name:** Aro

**Born:** April 16th 1000BC in Florence, Italy

**Died: **December 24th 962BC in Volterra, Italy

**Status:** Undead

**Eye Colour: **Currently vampire burgundy, but with milky cataracts. Hazel as human.

**Height:** 170cm (5'7")

**Hair Colour: **Shoulder length jet black

**Talent:** Can read everything thought by a person when physically touching them.

**Star Sign:** Aries

**Spouse: **Sulpicia

**Human History:**

In his human life, Aro was a curious young lad who loved getting to meet new people to befriend. Being the son of an artist, Aro was encouraged to look at life from all perspectives with an open mind. His father, although he had good morals, was incredibly bitter towards authority figures, especially the armed forces, because in 998 BC the Roman army executed his wife in the occupation of their village in central Italy.

When Aro was an adolescent, he clashed with his father increasingly often on the subject of Aro supporting the leaders of their current home of Volterra. His father promptly threw him out of the house when he got a job as the assistant to the King. Years later, when Aro was in his late twenties, he set out to reconcile with his father. Upon entering their old home, he found the dead body of his father slumped over the kitchen table, almost fully decomposed. This devastated Aro, who left his job and went on a journey of self discovery around Italy to help him mourn the death of his father. Aro re-discovered his passion for art, and befriended several sculptors and painters of the day. Ten years later, Aro made the return journey to the city of Volterra. Just outside the city gates, he was attacked by a rouge vampire warrior who wanted fit men to fight against the rule of Volterra. Aro woke 2 and a half days later as a newborn vampire.

**Vampire History:**

When it was explained to Aro what he had become, he quickly agreed to join the vampires plight to overthrow the human rule of Volterra. Aro's creator, Julius, soon realised what a magnificent fighter Aro was, and within a few days of Aro's change, they had killed the entire ruling party of Volterra, and named themselves kings. About a hundred years went by with Julius rarely leaving his throne in the castle of Volterra, but Aro was sent out of the city frequently to hunt humans and bring them back to the castle. It was on one of these hunting trips that Aro ran into the vampire Sulpicia. Sulpicia begged Aro to take her back to his castle for refuge, and Aro agreed because he thought her magnificently beautiful. On the return journey, Aro and Sulpicia fell in love, and married as soon as they returned to Volterra where Sulpicia was crowned queen.

Five years after this joyous wedding, Julius made one of his rare trips from Volterra, taking Aro with him. It was on this trip that they encountered the ferocious fighting duo of Caius and Athenodora. A battle ensued and Julius was quickly destroyed, but Aro talked his way out of certain death by offering then a place in his palace. Caius and Athenodora were greatly in favour of this arrangement because they had been nomads for too many decades. Whilst returning to the castle, the party were pursued by another pair of vampires, Marcus and Didyme, who wanted revenge on Caius and Athenodora, because they destroyed their immortal 3-year-old child. Aro again acted the peacekeeper and helped the quartet resolve their issues. Upon hearing that Aro was a king, they also wanted a place in his palace, which Aro agreed to.

This new ruling party reigned for a full millennia without encountering any serious opposition to their rule. In about 200 AD, a crazed coven of vampires challenged their rule. Although the coven were great in numbers, the kings and queens of Volterra and their bodyguards, Renata, Chelsea and Afton, had the upper hand in skill. The invading coven was quickly defeated, but for before their leader used his cruel and unusual gift to destroy Didyme. Marcus is still devastated to this day.

As the Volterra coven grew in numbers and stories of vampires were becoming myths, they took it on themselves to become the law enforcement of the vampire world, so that they could rule with complete supremacy over the humans of Volterra. Over the years, the Volterra coven became known as the 'Volturi' by vampires around the world.

The remaining five core members of the coven started sending their guard to deal with breaches of the law, and didn't leave their castle turret for centuries, not knowing that even vampires would start to appear withered if they stayed in a fixed position for too long. They realised this too late, and that is why their skin has a papery appearance, and their eyes seem milky.

In the next few decades, Aro found the need to leave Volterra to deal with multiple serious breaches of the vampire law. Immortal children were becoming increasingly popular amongst the ancients of the vampire world, but they seriously jeopardised the secrecy of the vampire world. Aro had to personally destroy man ancient vampires who harboured immortal children. The destruction of vampires older than himself had a deep effect on Aro, but he was a slave to the rules he made, and saw no option in his actions.

To this day, Aro, Marcus and Caius still secretly rule Volterra from their mysterious tower, with more guards than ever who have outrageously useful talents. Aro's confidence was greatly shaken in the Battle of Forks when an informant fed him false information, resulting in an embarrassing forfeit, leaving the Volturi's reputation in tatters.

Aro is currently personally seeking out an Amazonian vampire who believes he is creating a master race of half humans – half vampires. Aro sees this as a way to save his reputation and to re-assert his position as ruler of vampires all over the world.


	3. Marcus

Marcus

**Marcus**

**Name:** Marcus

**Born:** July 21st, 1102 BC in Palermo, Sicily

**Died: **January 15th, 1069 BC

**Status:** Undead

**Eye Colour: **Currently vampire burgundy, but with milky cataracts. Bright blue when human.

**Height:** 180cm (5'11")

**Hair Colour: **Chinlength jet black

**Talent:** Sees relationships and their magnitude

**Star Sign:** Cancer

**Spouse: **Didyme (deceased)

**Human History:**

As a human, Marcus was a pensive young man, preferring the company of the books in the library to other people. He was born the son of a poor Sicilian tomato merchant, but his mother was hailed as one of the most beautiful women in the land. As he grew older, it became apparent that he was a highly intelligent boy. His mother say this, and tried her hardest to send Marcus to the best school the family could afford. Marcus soon finished school at he age of 15, and wanted to pursue a career as a carpenter. He made the finest wooden carvings in the land for 15 years, making his mother very proud. Marcus' life was soon changed dramatically when his father fell ill and died, leaving him to look after his mother, who had grown frail in her old age.

Marcus diligently took care of his mother right up until she died when he was 33. Distraught, he ran away from Palermo in hope of leaving his grief behind. It was in this state that an elderly vampire found him, and changed him to give him a higher purpose in life, and to let go of his grief.

**Vampire History:**

When Marcus found he was a vampire, he destroyed his maker in a fit of rage for making him immortal. Marcus despised what he had become, but quickly realised the benefits of increased strength and brainpower. Marcus wandered Europe for hundreds of year before he met a beautiful young vampire, Didyme. Didyme was indifferent towards Marcus at first, but she learned to love him for the sensitive and broken young man he was inside.

Marcus and Didyme grew lonely after a few decades, and they toyed with the idea of making a child companion. Didyme kidnapped a young girl from a nearby village, and turned her. The young girl, named Kendra, was 3 years old at the time or her change and stayed that age up until her destruction.

Kendra bought new life to her adoptive parents, and they wasted no time flaunting her to any passing vampires, who fawned over her beauty. One pair of vampire who saw Kendra thought the destruction of a young life was reprehensible and a sin, so they launched an attack on the trio. Marcus and Didyme fought valiantly to protect their child, but the attacking partnership made off with her and destroyed her. Marcus and Didyme went back to solemnly wandering Europe, heartbroken after their beautiful daughter was taken away. It was by chance that on their journeys they discovered the couple that had destroyed their child, Caius and Athenodora, running with another black haired vampire.

Marcus and Didyme attacked the group, but were talked down by the black haired Aro. They thought that starting a new life as King and Queen would help to fill the void that Kendra left in their hearts.

They ruled together for many years in Volterra before their rule was challenged by a crazed coven of vampires. The battle was ferocious and Marcus fought his hardest to defend his wife and his city, but he was never a good fighter, and Didyme was captured and destroyed. With his life being destroyed for the third time, Marcus withdrew into his own mind for centuries after losing his wife, only gracing other with his company to drink in the castle turret. Marcus began talking again in the late 1800's, but he is still an apathetic sad sap.

When Aro became interested in the Cullen family and Bella Swan in the mid 2000's, Marcus was amazed at the attachment the youngest Cullen had for his human mate. This gave him hope for the first time in millennia that he could overcome his suffering. Marcus tried to be happy once in a while, but his attempts were futile, he only managed weak sarcastic humour, which people only like if it's good, and it wasn't.

Marcus is currently ruling Volterra on his own while Aro and Caius are hunting an insane South American vampire. He has made laughter a punishable crime in Volterra.


	4. Caius

Caius

**Caius**

**Born:** September 17th, 867 BC in Turin, Italy.

**Died: **December 24th 828 BC in Tirana, Albania

**Status:** Undead

**Eye Colour: **Currently vampire burgundy, but with milky cataracts. Pale grey when human.

**Height:** 174cm (5'8")

**Hair Colour: **Short, fluffy white hair.

**Talent:** None.

**Star Sign:** Leo

**Spouse: **Athenodora

**Human History:**

Caius was a spritely young lad who enjoyed downhill skiing on the slopes of his mountain home, Turin. He excelled in school, but the relationship with his teachers was love/hate because they loved that he was so smart, but they hated the fact that if he didn't like the subject, he didn't care. He was the oldest in a large family with six sisters and one brother who died in infancy. Caius lived a privileged life because his parents were excessively wealthy and his older sisters married well. Anything Caius wanted he got an attitude which led to his current demeanour. Because Caius was practically raised by nannies, he found it difficult to form any meaningful relationships in the real world; therefore he married the first reasonably attractive rich girl he tripped over. Caius' fourteen year old bride wanted nothing more to live figuratively rolling in money and have lots of pretty babies. The marriage was a win win situation, Cauis got a trophy wife and she got beautiful children wrapped in money. The couple moved to Albania when their oldest child was 14, because Caius felt that all the women in Turin were 'too familiar with him'. Their life in Albania was much the same as in Turin, aside from some escapades in a deserted forest. It was in said deserted forest that Caius was viciously attacked by a Hungarian vampire named Sisky. Sisky attacked Caius because he was playing a game with other vampires called William, Butcher, Mike and Michael to see who could change the most vampires. Butcher won.

**Vampire History:**

When Caius found out he was a vampire, he was extremely happy. He loved his new sexy body and handsome face so much that he took great joy in seducing whole crowds of women, then sucking them dry. Caius continued on like this for about four hundred years, being sort of the male equivalent of a succubus, but not quite, because he didn't have a conscience. Then, he got bored of being a poisonous flower, and he wanted to be admired as an upstanding member of society again, so he joined the priesthood. He quickly rose to be Pope. Caius enjoyed this position very much, but after 26 years people got suspicious about his lack of ageing, so he faked his own death as a martyr.

Having discovered his passion for enforcing a certain belief system, he set out to cleanse the vampire world of things he deemed 'unholy', starting with immortal children. It was on this quest that he met a likeminded female vampire, Athenodora. Caius' marriage to Athenodora was dramatically different to his human marriage, because they were dependent on each other and actually loved one another. Athenodora shared Caius' beliefs on what was unholy, and joined him in his crusade to purify the vampires of Europe.

Caius and Athenodora purged southern Europe of hundreds of immortal children before they destroyed a child called Kendra, who belonged to Marcus and Didyme. Months passed, and Caius and Athenodora happened upon a pair of vampire hunting in their range. They attacked and killed the elder, papery skinned vampire, but spared the young charismatic vampire named Aro. Aro convinced them to reign over the city of Volterra in northern Italy, thereby keeping all the vampires of the world in check. Caius jumped at the opportunity, seeing it as a chance to re-live his days as Pope, but on a grander scale. Their newfound hope was almost destroyed though, when Marcus and Didyme hunted them down, seeing revenge for their 'daughter' Kendra. Caius would have killed them both given a chance, but Aro talked everyone into joining him in Volterra, much to Caius' dismay.

The sextuplet ruled for hundreds of years together, only leaving their city to purge the vampire world of immortal children or to deal with rogue vampire armies in the southern states of North America.

Caius is vehemently against any human knowing about the secret vampire world, but he grudgingly let Aro employ the human Gianna to work the front desk, but only because he was allowed to drink her one day. Caius doesn't understand Aro's obsession with the human Bella, and he wants her destroyed or changed immediately and has the biggest fight he has ever had with Aro about her. They agreed to disagree, but after the incident with Bella's 'immortal child' in Forks, Washington, Caius rubs the embarrassment in Aro's face every chance he gets. Caius accompanied Aro on his Amazonian hunting trip solely for this purpose.

Caius is well aware that Marcus is making the humans in Volterra miserable while they are gone, but says; "That's what the scummy humans deserve."

**OK, so this is a bit of a treat, because from now on I'll only update on weekends because of damn homework. I'd like to add quotes and theme songs to the character pages so if you can think of any good ones PM me and ill add them on!**

**Pats on the back to everyone who got the 'The Academy Is…' reference. TAI TV!!**

**3 Adri**

**xx**


	5. Sulpicia

Sulpicia

**DISCLAIMER: ****Obviously, I own nothing. All characters except Sergei belong to the excellently talented Stephenie Meyer. **

Sulpicia

**Born:** June 2nd, 860 BC in Tromsø, Norway.

**Died: **October 3rd, 837 BC in St. Petersburg, Russia

**Status:** Undead

**Eye Colour: **Currently vampire burgundy. Deep blue when human.

**Height:** 168cm (5'6")

**Hair Colour: **Long, wavy blonde hair.

**Talent:** None.

**Star Sign:** Gemini

**Spouse: **Aro

**Human History:**

Sulpicia was born into poverty. Her mother died giving birth to her in the slums of Tromsø, Finland. As her father had abandoned her mother while she was pregnant, Sulpicia was left all alone in the freezing cold of a dark alleyway behind a hotel. She was found and taken in by a young woman named Astrid and her husband Henrik. The young couple were entranced by the newborn Sulpicia's beautiful blue eyes, and they adopted her as their own. Sulpicia was raised in reasonable conditions, althought money was scarce, the house was always filled with evidence of the love between the three people that lived there. When Sulpicia was 20, she decided she wanted to see more of the world, and naturally, Astrid and Henrik let her go to explore. Sulpicia was a very naive and innocent when she set out on her journey, but by the end she was a malicious seductress who sold her body on the streets. She became a street prostitute from a series of events, the first being when she was mugged and raped just outside of Helsinki. Destitute and alone, Sulpicia turned to the easiest way for a female to get quick money, prostitution. She soon found that wealthy business men would pay big money for her gorgeous face, and most of all, body.

Even though here journey took a sordid turn, she still continued south, trying to reach he ultimate destination of Venice, Italy. She made it to St. Petersburg, where she was beaten and kidnapped once again, but for another purpose, to create a vampire mate.

**Vampire History:**

Sulpicia's sire, a vampire named Sergei, was average looking for a vampire, with non-descript features. Sulpicia was disgusted at the fact that this dull, mindlessly cruel vampire could expect her to be in love with him, and for them to spend eternity together. Using her newborn speed and strength, she fought with Sergei and fled east, into the heart of Russia. Sergei, on the other hand, was irrevocably in love with her, and refused to let her escape that easily. Sulpicia ran all the way to China with Sergei still pursuing her, until, by accident, she discovered his greatest weakness, shiny objects that move. She persuaded a rich traveller passing through to attach a shiny metal plate to the back of their carriage. Sergei saw the plates glint in the sun, and pursued the carriage, allowing Sulpicia to escape west. With Sergei off her trail, Sulpicia found herself with eternity at her disposal, and immediately got bored. She wandered around Europe aimlessly, then through Spain down into Africa. She wandered for centuries just hunting and running, achieving nothing, figuratively going nowhere. Then one day when she was in the outskirts of Johannesburg, she remembered that when she was human she wanted to go to Venice. Happy to finally have a purpose in life she ran as fast as she could back to Europe.

With all caution thrown to the wind, she reached the southern coast of France, where unfortunately for her, she ran into Sergei on a hunt. Sergei had never given up on her, so the pursuit begun again. Sulpicia kept on running to Venice, determined to reach her goal before Sergei ever got to her. Distraught, she lost her sense of direction and ended up too far south, somewhere in San Marino. It was here where she discovered Aro. Desperate for help, she begged him to take her in and hide her from Sergei, he agreed to take her back to his city. On the journey, Sulpicia began noticing how kind and handsome Aro was, and she fell in love with him. Sergei, secretly following then from behind, was distraught to see her in the arms of another man, so he fled to China where he asked an ancient vampire to destroy him. Bored, the ancient Chinse vampire agreed.

Sulpicia loved life with Aro in Volterra. She felt safe for the first time in her life, anf also for the first time, she felt what real love is. She spent a happy few centuries in Volterra, but that happiness was compromised with the arrival of two warring couples, Caius and Athenodora, and Marcus and Didyme. Sulpicia used her peaceful nature to help the couples overcome their differences so that they could all live in peace together.

Thhis new pease went on until their leadership of Voltera was challenged by a rogue coven of vampires. A fight ensued, and Sulpicia found that without her newborn streghth, she was utterly crap in a fight. It was Sulpicia's poor fighting ability that lead to the leader of the coven destroying Didyme. Marcus was the only witness to Sulpicia's inadequacy, and has never said another word to her. To this day, no-one except Aro knows why Marcus refuses to speak to Sulpicia, because they both refuse to talk about it and Sulpicia threatened Aro with death if he mentioned it ever again. It was an empty threat of course, but she is pretty scary when she's angry.

Sulpicia and Didyme were the only members of the Volturi Coven and Guard not to participate in the mass killings of immortal children. Didyme did not participate for previously mentioned reasons, and Sulpicia sat out because she could not bear seeing the cute faces of hundreds of immortal children being thrown into fire pits.

Sulpicia's role in the battle of Forks was minimal, because she didn't even want to leave. She still maintains that if she was the one talking to Edward Cullen, she would have "ripped off his wiener" for leaving Bella **(New Moon) **in the first place.

**So there you have it, the blonde bombshell of the Volturi family.**

**I stole the wiener quote from Juno.**

**Peace out.**

**xx**

**3 AdriannaGrace**


End file.
